rise_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Foulin
'''Foulin '''is a stage play in the world of Fly which is very popular with the masses. Written by William Greyveth in 600 BS, it is put on in the Village of the Bards every ten years. Although written as a play, it has been converted to a musical in different variations. The Plot Act One The play opens with Lucan walking on stage, telling the audience how things got out of hand and how much everything is his fault. He finds Foulin's hat and staff, and wears it as well as holding his staff citing that, "he is the causing of trouble and everything." before vanishing in a blackout. The plot follows two sellswords, one named Xephan and the other Lucan, who travel the Roda continent and take up many assassination missions and other factors. It is on Xephan's birthday which he shares his dreams of settling down with a woman and have a child, Lucan is angry at this but doesn't admit that he feels similar. When they come to a small village, Lucan falls in love with a maid at the village and in a span of twenty four hours, becomes engaged with her. Xephan gets angry at Lucan for being a hypocrite about settling down, Xephan forces Lucan to continue travelling with him whilst the maid, named Poln, follows them unknown to the two sellswords. During one night, Lucan plots to kill Xephan as he sleeps, raising his sword above his chest sa Xephan sleeps he argues to himself why he should or shouldn't kill his friend. He evidently does not and runs off into the woods as Poln arrives at the camp. She hopes to surprise Lucan, but he is nowhere to be seen and wakes up Xephan. Worrying for his friend, they plan to search for him together. During this event, they fall in love with each other. Meanwhile Lucan comes across a witch by the name of Foulin who lives atop a small mountain near the shore, Lucan tells Foulin his arguments whether to kill Xephan or not, to which Foulin asks Lucan to come and sit with him and meditate. Act Two After Xephan and Poln have sex, they are greeted with a derranged knight who is killed by Xephan. Suffering wounds, Poln tells him that she will look for help. adfadf Meanwhile Foulin tells Lucan that, "He will not like what will happen," before begging Lucan to hide quickly to which he does. Poln finds Foulin and asks for him to help her lover in the woods. Lucan surprises himself from the bushes and confronts Poln. During their argument, Foulin suddenly dissappears and does not appear later in the play. Suddenly, Lucan stops arguing and Poln begs Lucan to come to help Xephan, to which he does. Xephan lies on a rock, still begging to set up a family with Poln, then Lucan and Poln arrive with berries to help and heal Xephan. Lucan gives Xephan the berries, with a smile he sits down and talks about continuing on the road. Halfway through eating, Lucan stands up and cries Xephan a traitor, unsheathing his sword. Poln tries to stop Lucan from killing Xephan and is successful. Lucan chops off Xephan's leg who starts to bleed badly before eating a Blumren flower to aid the pain. Lucan turns to Poln who runs atop the rock with Lucan chasing after her. Caught inbetween a murderous Lucan, she leaps off the rock and commits suicide. Everything snaps with Lucan as he starts to cry whilst Xephan tries to find solace from the events. Lucan, frightened that when he returns to civilization he would be arrested for murder and upset by murdering his love, cries that; "Love means nothing." before running to a tree and hanging himself. Xephan is now alone as the plan ends up with him beginning a monologue about the events which have happened. Xephan later marries someone else and becomes a blacksmith but the loss of his leg will always be a constant reminder of what happened. In Rise of Darkness In Passage of Pines Merek, Sapphire and Ethan see a production of Foulin in Capital City Category:Culture Category:Plays